STRUCTURE OF STRONTIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ”(2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. The strontium (Sr) has four stable, naturally occurring isotopes: Sr-84 (0.56%), Sr-86 (9.86%), Sr-87 (7.0%) and Sr-88 (82.58%). Only Sr-87 is radiogenic; it is produced by decay from the radioactive alkali metal Rb-87, which has a half-life of 4.88 × 1010 years. Thus, there are two sources of Sr-87 in any material: that formed during primordial nucleo-synthesis along with Sr-84, Sr-86 and Sr-88, as well as that formed by radioactive decay of Rb-87. The ratio Sr87/Sr86 is the parameter typically reported in geologic investigations; ratios in minerals and rocks have values ranging from about 0.7 to greater than 4.0. Because strontium has an electron configuration similar to that of calcium, it readily substitutes for Ca in minerals. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Sr-76, Sr-78, Sr-80, Sr82, Sr-84, Sr-86, Sr-88, AND Sr-90 WITH S = 0 ' For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must study the diagram of Rb-75 based on Kr-72 of my STRUCTURE OF Rb-85 AND Rb-87 . Particularly the structure of these nuclides is based on the structure of Sr-76 with S = 0 having 38 protons and 38 neutrons. Especially in the structure of Kr-72 with S = 0 the additional deuterons like the p37n37 of S = -1 and the p38n38 of S = + 1 give the structure of Sr-76 with S = 0. Note that they exist in front of n11p11 and behind the n2p2 respectively. In this structure we see that the protons can form blank positions for receiving extra neutrons of opposite spins making two bonds per neutron. Thus in the presence of extra neutrons of opposite spins we get the structures of the above nuclides based on the structure of Sr-76 with S = 0. But in the unstable structures of Sr-78, Sr-80, and Sr-82 the small number of extra neutrons cannot give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Sr-84, Sr-86, and Sr-88 because of high symmetry the greater number of extra neutrons (from 8 to 12) making two bonds per neutron are able to give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Whereas the two more extra neutrons of the unstable Sr-90 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds unable to overcome the nn repulsions. ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Sr-92, Sr-94, Sr-96, Sr-98, Sr-100, Sr-102, and Sr-104 WITH S = 0 The structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the unstable structure of Sr-90 with S = 0 because the more extra neutrons than those of Sr-90 make single bonds leading to the decay. For example the unstable Sr-102 with S = 0 has 12 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Sr-90. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Sr-77, Sr-83, Sr-85, Sr-87, Sr-89, Sr-91, AND Sr-93 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of this group is based on the structure of Sr-77 with S =+5/2. In this case the p37n37 changes the spin from S = -1 to S = +1 because in the presence of the one extra neutron like the p39(+1/2) it goes from n1p11 to fill the symmetrical blank positions in front of p1n1. Since this change of spin gives S = +2, we get the structure of Sr-77 with S = +5/2. That is S = +2 + 1(+1/2) = +5/2 Then, in the presence of 6 and 8 more extra neutrons than the n39 of Sr-77 with S =+5/2 we get the structures of Sr-83 and, Sr-85. For example the Sr-85 with S = +9/2 has 4 more extra neutrons of positive spins than the n39 and 4 more extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +5/2 + 4(+1/2) + 0 = +9/2 Note that the protons of the above unstable structures form blank positions for receiving the extra neutrons making two bonds per neutron. But the small number of neutrons cannot gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However the two more extra neutrons in the stable structure of Sr-87 give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. On the other hand in the unstable Sr-89, Sr-91, and Sr-93 in the absence of blank positions th extra neutrons make single bonds leading to the decay. STRUCTURE OF Sr-81, Sr-79, Sr-75, AND Sr-73 In a careful study of the structure of Sr-76 with S = 0 we see that when the extra n39 has a negative spin we get a new structure of Sr-77 with S =-1/2 . Under this new structure of Sr-77 with S = -1/2 we get the structures of Sr-79 and Sr-81 For example the Sr-79 with S =-3/2 has 2 more extra neutrons of negative spins while the Sr-81with S = -1/2 has 4 extra neutrons of opposite spins . On the other hand in the absence of neutrons we get the structures of Sr-75 and Sr-73. For example in the Sr-75 with S = -3/2 we have two absent neutrons of positive spins. That is S = -1/2 - 2(+1/2) = -3/2 Whereas in the Sr-73 with S = -1/2 we have 4 absent neutrons of opposite spins. . STRUCTURE OF Sr-95, Sr-97, AND Sr-99 Using again the structure of Sr-76 with S = 0 we see that when the extra n39 has a positive spin we get a new structure of Sr-77 with S = +1/2. After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on this new structure of Sr-77 with S = +1/2. For example in the presence of 18 or 20 extra neutrons of opposite spins we get the structures of Sr-95 and Sr-97 respectively with the same S = +1/2. Whereas the Sr-99 with S = +3/2 has 2 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +1/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = +3/2 ' ' ' ' In the diagram of Rb-75 we see that when the p37n37 is in front of p1n1 with S =+1 it can receive the p38(+1/2) . Thus in this case the Rb-75 has another structure with S +3/2. Then in the presence of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the Rb-99 with S =+5/2 has two extra neutrons of positive spins and 22 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +3/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = +5/2 ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts